1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade grinding tool, and more particularly to a blade grinding tool for grinding a blade of a cutting tool, such as a knife or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional grindstone is used to grind a blade of a cutting tool when the blade is worn or rusted. However, the grinding angle between the blade of the cutting tool and the grindstone cannot be controlled easily, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when grinding the blade of the cutting tool, and thereby decreasing the grinding effect of the grindstone.
A conventional blade grinding tool comprises a support seat, and a grindstone mounted on the support seat to grind the blade of the cutting tool. However, the user has, to hold the support seat by his one hand when grinding the blade of the cutting tool by the grindstone, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when grinding the blade of the cutting tool, and thereby easily causing danger to the user.